kids_wb_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Kids' WB Radio
Kids' WB Radio is an American radio network that is owned by Warner Bros. Global Kids & Young Adults, a WarnerMedia company. It was founded on September 9, 1995. History In 1994, a year before Kids' WB even premiered, Warner Bros. wanted to come up with their new family-friendly radio network. Eventually, the radio was launched alongside the Kids' WB block the next year. In 1996, Warner Bros. decided to move the operations of the station to Turner Broadcasting System, then recently merged with its parent company Time Warner, allowing the station to incorporate content based on Hanna-Barbera and Cartoon Network properties. In 1998, Kids' WB Radio became a 24/7 hour radio station. It would not sign off again until 2001 during September 11, 2001. In 1999, the first ever Kids' WB Radio Awards was hosted on The WB on June 18, 1999 at 7pm (6pm eastern) where the awards would air since then. On 2016, it was confirmed that rebrand took effect starting on September 9th, 2016. In 2017, it was announced that Kids' WB Radio would get its own app for the first time. The app was released on August 11th, 2017 for iOS and Android with the Xbox One, PlayStation 4 and Windows 10 versions being released on December 22th, 2017 and the Nintendo Switch version releasing on March TBDth, 2018. An Android TV, Apple TV and FireTV versions are set to come out both on July 5th, 2019. Programming Music * Biggest Hitz! - airs well-known music hits since the launch of the station. * Brand New! - airs music premieres. Airs only on Fridays and Saturdays. * Filmagic - airs musical scores from Warner Bros. films. * All-Time Tunes - debuted back in 2015 to coincide with its 20th anniversary, it plays classic songs the radio had played throughout the years every Sunday. Originally planned to be a one-time shot for its 20th anniversary, it later became a regular programming every Sunday due to popular demand. * Entertainment * WB Talk - a kid-friendly satirical news show talking about latest news around the WarnerVerse, airing since 1995. * The Ultimate Hero - a radio program featuring a superhero who usually fights evil, airing since TBD 1997. * Star Connection - TBD. * Bad Girls Academy - a radio program featuring an academy where teenage girls are trained to become the worst, airing since 2004. * * News * CNN10 Radio - news updates from CNN targeted to a younger audience. Gallery Kids'_WB_Radio_logo_(1997-2004).png|1997-2001 Kids' WB Radio logo (2001-2003).png|2001-2003 Radio WB logo.png|2003-2006 Kids' WB Radio logo (2006-2009).png|2006-2009 Kids'_WB_Radio_logo_2008.png|2009-2016 Kids wb radio logo.png|2016-present Kids' WB Radio 2020 Logo.png|2020 Kids' WB Radio 2020 Logo (Flat variant).png|2020 (Flat variant) See also * Kids' WB * Radio Disney * Nick Radio Trivia * Despite being a Warner Bros. radio station, it has permission to stream some Disney Channel songs under license from The Walt Disney Company. * During the events of September 11, 2001, the broadcasting services for the station were suspended, with the speaker occasionally saying "Due to the tragic events of what is happening today, Kids' WB Radio is suspending its programming. Our thoughts go out to the victims and their families". ** Because of that, it is the only kid-friendly radio station that suspended its programming during 9/11. ** The radio would sign back in at 3:00 am on the next day. ** While the program suspension was found, the sign in is yet to be found, but was said to have an announcer saying "Thank you for your prayings for the victims from yesterday. The Kids' WB Radio services will resume its broadcasts. Again, thank you for your prayers." and resumed with Biggest Hitz! Category:Radio stations Category:Warner Bros. Category:Turner Broadcasting System Category:WarnerMedia Category:Kids' WB Category:Radio Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:SpyroFanandCollinTSB's ideas Category:GreenGrassCreeper34's ideas Category:Mason Brands' ideas